the_cahill_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Branch Serums
The Master Serum is made up of four incomplete Serums, each belonging to a branch. Gideon Cahill hid the master Serum from Damien Vesper and split the unfinished Serum into four parts—the four branch Serums. He gave each of the Serums to each of his four children, according to their strengths. It altered and enhanced their DNA, giving them each the skills their branches are known for. Serum List *Ekaterina Serum *Janus Serum *Lucian Serum *Madrigal Serum *Tomas Serum *The Master Serum *Serum Formula *The Serum Antidote Ingredients Ekaterina Serum *Hydrogen *Silver *Mercury Another theory is that only a drop or two of the Serum is supposed to be drunk, as stated in The Viper's Nest, and various cards about Shaka Zulu. Shaka Zulu obtained a drop of the remaining Tomas Serum, and his abilities intensified without apparent harm. When Isabel drank the Lucian serum, she may have drunk it all and was put off-balance by the amount she drank. This theory is also reinforced by the fact that in ''Into the Gauntlet'', the Serum Formula stated that only fractions of each branch Serum were needed to make the Master Serum. *Uranium *Water *Phosphorus *Myrrh Lucian Serum *Iron Solute *Calcium Carbonate *Salt *Clover *Blood *Amber *Mint Janus Serum *Honey *King Cobra Venom *Iodine *Silk *Sulfur *Tungsten *Pearl *Platinum Tomas Serum *Wormwood *Quartz *Magnesium *Gold *Bone *Aloe *Lead *Cocoa *Zinc Madrigal Serum There is no Madrigal serum, but there are Madrigal Clues. These ingredients are needed to make the safe master serum. Without them, The Master Serum is deadly. *Pepper *Barley *Copper *Vinegar *Mace *Rosemary *Serum Formula *Lily Side Effects The Serums have demonstrated negative side effects when taken. After Isabel Kabra drank the Lucian Serum, her unfeeling sociopathy intensified. It is debatable as to whether or not that particular side effect would only appear in Cahills that drank their own branch's Serum, as drinking the Serum of your own branch would, theoretically, cause your already ''enhanced qualities to intensify further. If this is true, then when Isabel Kabra, who was already ruthless and unfeeling, drank the Lucian Serum, her terrible qualities simply increased and intensified. However, if persons from a different branch, like the Tomas, drank it, theoretically, they would receive the qualities of a Lucian without great harm because they never did have the qualities of the Lucians. Another theory is that only a drop or two of the Serum is supposed to be drunk, as stated in ''The Viper's Nest, and various cards about Shaka Zulu. Shaka Zulu obtained a drop of the remaining Tomas Serum, and his abilities intensified without apparent harm. When Isabel drank the Lucian serum, she may have drunk it all and was put off-balance by the amount she drank. This theory is also reinforced by the fact that in ''Into the Gauntlet'', the Serum Formula stated that only fractions of each branch Serum were needed to make the Master Serum. Category:Branch Serums Category:Clues Category:Ekaterina Category:Lucian Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:Tomas Category:Janus Clues Category:Lucian Clues Category:Ekaterina Clues Category:Tomas Clues Category:Madrigal Clues Category:Master Serum